A number of methods of delivering nucleic acid molecules, particularly plasmid DNA and other small fragments of nucleic acid, into cells have been developed. These methods are not ideal for delivery of larger nucleic acid molecules. Thus, there is a need for methods of delivering nucleic acid molecules of increasing size and complexity, such as artificial chromosomes, into cells. Methods are required for use with in vitro and in vivo procedures such as gene therapy and for production of transgenic animals and plants. Furthermore, there is a need for the ability to rapidly and simply determine and assess the efficiency of delivery of DNA into cells.
Therefore it is an object herein to provide methods for delivering nucleic acid molecules, particularly larger molecules, including artificial chromosomes, into cells. Methods for assessing delivery are also provided.